The present invention relates to a connector casing for coaxial cables.
It is known that coaxial cables comprise a central conductor surrounded by an insulating material covered with a tubular screen which is itself coated with insulation.
In a known manner, certain connector casings for coaxial cables are moulded from a plastic and comprise a connection face in which a connection block for the said coaxial cables is located and an exit face for these cables, which is perpendicular to the said connection face, so that the cables describe a curved path between the connection block and the exit face for the cables.
The technical problem usually encountered with this type of application specific to connectors for coaxial cables relates to maintaining the characteristic impedance of the cable over the entire length of its path through the casing as far as the connection to the coaxial contacts of the connector. This problem arises because, when the cable is deformed in an uncontrolled manner inside the casing, its impedance inevitably varies.